


Before RWBY

by D_Adrienn



Series: RWBY (Soulmates AU) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Coming of Age, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Pain, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Adrienn/pseuds/D_Adrienn
Summary: So, I decided to make my own version of RWBY like many others. Whether you like or hate the show now, I don't really care. I'm just here to try out something I never tried before.Soulmates! Sounds nice? Well, in my fanfic, it can be... difficult. You will see.What you have to know is this:1. This fic is basically the prequel. I'm currently writing the first volume.2. If you want White Rose or Bumblebee this won't be your series. I prefer to write about heterosexual relationships. If you want anything else, there are plenty of fics on this site.3. I changed many things about the story, not much about the world. There two ideas I stole from others, one being from Celtic Phoenix about the Grimm leaving their boney parts behind after death, and the other from Jerry Freeman about the Faunus not being a different race, but a genetic mutation that could happen to anyone. I kinda stole his Blake's character as well, because I really like it, and I'm a dirty bastard. And maybe Weiss's too. I'm greedy.I think that's all that you have to know. Enjoy~





	1. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are few things I have to say about this Soulmate thingy. The most important thing about this are eyes. Every single human (and Faunus) born without colour in their eyes. Once they reach the age of eighteen, they can find their Soulmate. They know who their Soulmate is by locking eyes for the first time, and their eyes turn to the colour of their Soulmate's hair. That idea works in RWBY pretty well, because there are so many people with candy-coloured hair.  
> Soulmate doesn't mean that these guys instantly fall in love with each other. Being a Soulmate means that you are able to bring out the best in your partner, meaning that your relationship could be an ideal one. Being a Soulmate doesn't force you into anything, but most people usually just get together without a question.  
> The other thing to mention is what happens if your Soulmate dies? The answer is easy: you don't die, but you feel the pain your partner felt before death. Your eyes become colourless again, and you have the chance to find a new Soulmate. Yes, you can be the Soulmate of multiple people, but you can be the Soulmate of only one person at the time.  
> Well, I think that's all. I hope.  
> Okay, I will shut up.  
> For now.

   Walking around in Patch was one of Ruby's favorite activities. Not only does one occupy both body and mind, but you get to talk to others along the way. She already ran into more friendly faces than she could count, and the nice, late-summer evening air blew into her face in a motherly manner.

   Patch wasn't a big town, but it was her home. Ruby knew where every shop was located, and she was pretty sure that she could find her favorite shop with closed eyes.

   She wouldn't try that, of course. She was sure somebody would take note off it, and tell her father. She didn't want to make him worry, so she just acted like a normal person - although that was nowhere near as fun.

   Sighing with content, she checked her pockets for some money. Maybe she has enough to buy an ice cream, as one ice cream wouldn't hurt, right? Even her dad wouldn't argue with that logic, no matter how much he disliked when she ate too much sugar.

   But, if she was being honest, she would be much happier if she could ate an ice cream with him joking around and making her laugh, like how he used to do before becoming so cold and distant.

   Qrow Branwen acted more like a teacher than a father in the past couple of years. He was always going about how important it was to make her be able to defend herself, always looking for faults in her fighting style, and making her working hard to erase those faults. He almost never touched her, maybe giving her a pet on the back once in a while, but that was it. 

   Sometimes he didn't even look at her. 

   After eight years, she still missed her old dad. She missed so many things from eight years ago, things that she never got to talk about anyone. Her dad was either working, or training her, always keeping a distance. She rarely talked to her older cousin and uncle, especially since _the_ _incident_ five years ago. She didn't have friends at school, due to her never having the time to hang out with them since she trained so much all the time. Yes, the people in Patch were friendly, but they weren't her friends. There was a difference. 

  Stopping at the dust store, named appropriately _Dusk til Dawn_ , she looked at her reflection in the window. A short, fifteen year old girl, with short, dark red hair looked back at her, with colourless eyes, dressed in black and red clothes, with a bright red cape. This girl was the exact replica of her mother.

   Ruby missed her, most of all. The mom who hugged her when she needed one, who talked her about nothing and everything, and who read her stories about Heroes who saved others, not for riches or fame, but because it's the right thing to do. Her mother was already a Hero, being a Huntress, saving others, and Ruby always wanted to prove that she could be like her. She could be a Hero too.

   She never got the chance to prove herself to her, however. But that didn't mean that she would give up her dream, the exact opposite, in fact. It toughened her resolve, and she decided to work hard, to become as strong as she could, to show everyone that it didn't matter that she was tiny, she could still make a difference. 

   Two more years, and she could show the world what she was made of. She will be part of a team at the academy she will choose to go to, so she can finally find friends as well!

   "Two more years, mom." She whispered, touching her reflection. She wasn't exactly religious, but she did believe that the ones you love never really leave you. She hoped her mother could hear her, and was proud of how far she already got.

   A flesh of red caught her attention. Blinking, she focused, and when she finally looked through the window and inside the shop, what she saw made her blood run cold.

   There were men dressed in black, wearing red sunglasses, who looked nothing but trouble. They were walking around the shop with heavy suitcases and tubes, draining the powdered dust, and putting the raw dust crystals in the cases.

   Dust was a pricey material, used in all kinds of fields, but it was most important for the Hunters, who used the Second Gift of God to battle the Grimm, the monsters who's sole objective was to hurt others and destroy everything in their path.

   And looking at the terrified face of the shopkeeper, these guys were stealing it.

   Not even thinking twice, Ruby Rose got into the action.

   Pushing in the door, the bell chimed, making every criminal stop in their tracks, and pulling out their guns, they all pointed it at her. She froze in place, but didn't look fazed otherwise.

   "Hey, what are you idiots think you are doing?" a man, who she didn't notice until now, held up one of his hands, his fingers clinched tightly around a red dust crystal. He wall a tall, lanky man, in a white coat with a black bowler hat pressed atop his nicely combed orange hair. He was the boss, she guessed from the tone of his voice. Attention-gaining and demanding. 

   He turned around, and Ruby saw one of the most interesting eyes she had ever seen. One of them was brown, the other pink, indicating that the man's soul mate was one of a kind woman.

   "Okay gentlemen, put down your weapons, let's not scare little kids while we are at it. That would be a bottom of a barrel I don't want to climb in. " he said, and the men actually listened, getting back to their work in an instant. Ruby was almost overwhelmed by the urge to strike, but her father's warning rang through her head.

   " _Always determine what kind of enemy is in front of you before you try to engage them_."

   Looking up and down at the man, Ruby didn't see any visible weapons on him. He had a cane, which wasn't like any she had ever seen, so she assumed that it's maybe his weapon, but he could easily hide something under that massive coat he was wearing. He looked confident, but not too though.

   Ruby had to hold back her smile. She shouldn't celebrate a victory she didn't earn yet.

   "Well, Miss Red, I'm terribly sorry, but the shop is closed today. Now turn around and run along now, before I have to call your parents to pick you up" he said leaning on his cane, tipping his hat in a mocking way, crystal still in hand.

   Ruby ignored the snickers from the thugs. They won't have anything to laugh about soon enough.

   "Oh, don't worry Mr. Orange!" she said in a cheerful tone that scrubbed the smile off the man's face "I don't need my father to kick your butts!"

   Using her element of surprise, she kicked where it most hurt. He fell to the ground in pain, letting out a grunt and a furious "GET HER!"

   The criminals reacted instantly, but she dashed out of the shop before any of them could fire. She didn't want to blow up the shop, since the dust was so reactive, but out on the streets nothing could stop her from going all out. As she thought, they followed her, so, with a smile, she detached her weapon from her waistband, and let Crescent Rose transform.

   The gun shaped form in record time, and she was glad she sacrificed all those hours tinkering on it. When she was holding onto the massive mechanic scythe, she knew she was quite the sight. A little girl with a weapon twice her size, it makes most people take a few steps back.

   It looked like these goons were one those guys, because they just stared at her for a few seconds, only raising their weapons when the guy from back at the store - still on the floor - yelled at them.

   "The fuck are you idiots gawking at?! ATTACK!"

   Some of them charged at her, while others fired their guns. Ruby dodged the bullets, and when one one guy with a massive machete tired to slash at her, she spinned around, hitting the man with Crescent Rose and sending him flying to a wall.

    _Oh, these guys are a piece of cake_ , she thought giggling, stopping a guy in his tracks, his face visibly creeped out.

   Dodging their every attack with ease, knocking them down one by one, she soon found no more bad guys on their feet. They were all laying around on the asphalt, visibly in pain. Their aura was in a pretty bad shape, but thankfully she didn't hurt any of them too bad.

   "Well, well, well, Miss Red, seems like you are more than meets the eye." She spinned around to face the boss, who was on his feet again, although still in visible pain. "But I'm afraid I don't really have time to have a long conversation with you about it, so-"

   "Hands in the air, and stay where you are!" she commanded, pointing her scythe at the orange man. The guy gave her the most unamuzed look she had ever seen. This was definitely a night of " _mosts_ ". "The police will arrive shortly!" 

   "Oh, darling, you are adorable. And naive." he suddenly tossed the red crystal in front of Ruby, then raised his cane, it's end popped open silently. "Goodbye, Red!"

   He shot, but not at her, but the dust. In the split of the second, Ruby saw the crystal turning bright red, then closed her eyes, and raised her weapon to shield herself from the unavoidable explosion.

   The sound was deafening, but Ruby didn't feel any pain. Opening her eyes, she saw that there was someone right in front of her, and when she saw a flash of white, her shocked mind assumed it was her mother. This wasn't true, of course.

   The woman in front of her was taller than Summer Rose, her hair was blonde, and on top of that, she was wearing some very fancy glasses. In front of her was a giant chunk of cracked ice, that she must have used to stop the fire dust from blowing up both of them. 

    _If she was just a second slower_... 

   Ruby took a few steps back, her legs slightly shaking.

   "Are you alright?" the woman turned around, serious green eyes looking down at the girl. Ruby could only nod, but she was still shaking. "Breath! Slowly! In and out, in and out!"

   Following the orders, a thing she learnt to be good at, Ruby slowly was able to focus again, and looking around the street, she realized that the guy with the brown and pink eyes was gone, along with the rest of the criminals.

  "Where did they go?" she asked, a little frustrated that all of her work was for nothing. Her anger dispersed, however, when she noticed the old shopkeeper slowly walking out of the shop, completely intact. "Are you alright, Mister?" The man looked at her, and nodded, even giving her a thankful smile. "Thank God!"

   But her smile was short-lived, when she looked back at the tall woman, who was most possibly a Huntress, giving her a stare so serious, she wondered how didn't she mistake her for her _father_.

   "You, young lady, are coming with me. No questions!" she flicked her whip, making Ruby let out a startled whine. It didn't soften the woman, and gripping Ruby's hand, she started dragging her towards a car. "Your parents will be informed about this incident immediately. What's your name?"

   "Ruby... Rose."

 

***

 

   "Ruby Rose, do you realize how much of a trouble you have got yourself into?"

   Ruby was sitting in a dark room that was lit by a single lamp that hanged just above her head. She felt cold sweat running down on her forhead, and she bit her lips in nervousness. The woman, whose name turned out to be Glynda Goodwitch, was pacing in front of the table she was sitting at, putting the young girl even more on edge with her constant moving.

   "I just wanted to help." she whispered sheepishly, hanging her head in sadness. She wasn't ashamed of her actions, and why would she be? She couldn't just walk away when people were hurting others! She had the strength to help, and she won't back down if somebody is in peril!

   Of course, she didn't say that out loud. The stare Goodwitch would gave her would probably do more damage than what that explosion almost did.

   "You attacked a dangerous criminal without thinking, putting both yourself and the shopkeeper in danger by doing so. A good citizen doesn't barge into things she couldn't handle, but calls the police and stays out of the way."

   "But I'm going to be a Huntress, so it's my job to-"

   "After the things you have done tonight, the chances of you becoming one have subsequently became less. Property damage, physical assault, using of unauthorized weaponry, these are very serious crimes, young lady! It doesn't matter if they were criminals, you still had no justified reason getting yourself into all of this! "

   Ruby felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She looked at her hands in her lap, fear silencing her. Did she really blew her chances of becoming a Huntress? _But_... 

  "I just wanted to help..." she said in a crying voice, shoulders shaking. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop herself, but she had no control over her emotions. It was something she hated in herself, but no matter how strong she became, her feelings remained fragile. 

   Footsteps broke the sudden silence, and the door opened with a creak. It was probably her dad, coming to yell at her for being so reckless as well... 

   "My, what happened here?" the unfamiliar man's voice made Ruby raise her head, and wiping away tears from her eyes, she was finally able to take a look at the man. He was tall, almost as tall as the orange man, but he had a much kinder face. His eyes were colourless, his hair white and messy, and he had glasses, although not as fancy as Goodwitch's. He looked important, dressed in a dark, emerald green suite, one of his hands wrapped around an expensive cane. 

   "I just informed Miss Rose that her actions has consequences, nothing more-"

   "By making her cry? Oh, Glynda, that's not how you treat a child." 

   "Well, that doesn't changes anything. I'm not in the wrong here." 

   "Hm... Maybe not, but have you listened to her side of the story yet?" 

   "She can't say anything new. We have the video tapes, and the description of the onlookers, so-" 

   "Oh, but opinions matter, Glynda. And sometimes, they maters more than anything else." stepping closer to the table, he held out one of his hands for Ruby to shake. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Miss Rose. My name is Ozpin. Your mother was a good friend of mine."

   Sniffing, Ruby shook his hand. His palm was warm and steady, not sweaty in the slightest.

   "You knew my mom?" she asked shyly, and made a surprised noise when the man suddenly put a tissue in her hand. "Thank you."

   Waiting for her to finish cleaning up, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, Summer Rose was a good friend. In fact, I had a good relationship with the whole infamous team STRQ."

   "Really?" Ruby's eyes light up. She only heard little about the team her mom and dad was in while they were training to become Hunters. How they were the best of their year, and how much trouble they got into... but neither her dad or uncle said anything specific. The past was too painful for both of them.

   "Yes, in fact I-"

   "Professor Ozpin, we don't have time for this." Glynda interrupted, looking at her watch.

   "Patience is key, dear Glynda. Now, Miss Rose, we can tell stories later. Now, please tell me: why did you attack those criminals?"

   For a moment, she just stared at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she made the most serious face she could muster, and looked straight into the Professor's eyes.

  "I did it because they were doing something that hurt others. I had to stop them, otherwise I wouldn't be able to look into a mirror."

   "And why is that?"

   "Because it wouldn't be right!" she stood up abruptly, making the Huntress took a step back, but Ozpin didn't move, his face not even flinching. "The right thing to do is to help others! Not watching them suffer alone! And I don't care if I can't be Huntress!" she turned to Goodwitch while saying that. She was getting carried away, but she didn't care. She had to say this. _I have to._ " I will still fight, not because I want to be one, but because it's what a Huntress would do! BECAUSE IT'S A HUNTRESS'S JOB TO PROTECT EVERYONE." 

   Panting, she gave the woman the hardest stare she ever gave anyone. This night was, truly, the night of " _mosts_ ".

   A light chuckle made her a little uneasy, but when she looked at Professor Ozpin, his smile was understanding.

   And, in that moment, that meant everything for her.

   "You know what I see, Miss Rose?" Ruby opened her mouth to answer, but closed it instantly, shaking her head. "I see a brave, talented young lady, who, with her quick thinking and two strong hands, did something not many people would do. You actually stopped Roman Torchwick from stealing dust that could be used to protect others. And that is something, that could be only admirable."

   "Professor Ozpin?!" Glynda stomped to his side, angrier than ever. She still scared Ruby a little, but not as much as before. "Don't tell me-"

   "I have decided."

   His words silenced the woman, who cast one last cold look at Ruby, then turned around and stormed out of the room, hissing something under her breath Ruby almost couldn't catch. "I really hope you won't regret that decision."

   The force that the door was shut with made Ruby jump. Ozpin let out a sigh, then motioned for Ruby to sit down.

   "Miss Rose, the reason I'm here is because the Police Department in Patch asked me for my help in determining your fate, as I have the most experiences with young Hunters and Huntresses in training, as the Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

   Ruby almost fainted.

  "The he-headmaster?"

  "Yes, Miss Rose. Now, I have to ask you another question. Do you want to become a Huntress?"

   Ruby stared at her like he asked her if water was wet.

   "Yes, I do."

   "Good. Now: do you want to become a Huntress, knowing that you can't save everyone?"

   Ruby bit her lips. That was a question she never liked to think about.

   "It's not about saving everyone" she said in a hushed tone, looking at her hands. Looking back at him, she smiled faintly. "But to save as many people as I can. I know reality isn't a fairy tale, and we can't save everyone, these are simple facts. And, yes, I still want to become a Huntress."

   Nodding, the Professor stood up straight, grasping his cane in both hands.

   "Thank you, Miss Rose. Now, before I could say anything, we have to wait for your father to arrive. Don't worry, you are not in trouble. But I have some things I have to-"

   The door suddenly burst open, and when Ruby saw her very, very angry dad standing in the doorway, she tried to become as small on her chair as it was physically possible.

  "Ah, Mr. Branwen, just in time, as usual-"

   "Cut the crap, Oz! Where is my daughter?"

   "Hey... dad..." Ruby whispered from under the table. When her dad crouched down at the other side of the table, she tried to put on the most innocent smile she could manage, but Qrow Branwen's colourless eyes remained hard.

   "Ruby, what are you doing under that table?"

   "Hiding...?"

   Her dad rubbed his face with a deep sigh, and only now did Ruby realized how tired her dad looked like. He must have been woken up by the call, and ran straight to the police department.

   "I'm sorry dad..." she said quietly, feeling like crying again. She wanted to hug him so badly. He was right in front of her, but he could be on the other side of the world, and he would be still as far away.

   "What did you do Ruby?"

   "Miss Rose did what you would have done Qrow. And I don't think that is something that deserves a punishment."

   Ruby perked her ears at that statement, but her father's anger came back with full force. Standing up, he got into the face of Ozpin.

   "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my daughter. You don't have the right..." Qrow stepped back, fist shaking. It looked like it took all of his self-restraint to not punch the professor in the face.

   "Dad?"

   "Get up, Ruby. We are going home." he opened the door to storm out, but Ozpin caught his arm before he could escape. Qrow bared his teeth in a silent warning, but Ozpin didn't step down.

   "I have decided to offer a place for Miss Rose at Beacon Academy this year."

   "WHAT-"

   "WHAT?!" Ruby jumped up, successfully hitting her head on the table, but even the new bump on her couldn't stop her from getting up, jumping up and down like a child on Winterfest. "You mean it? You aren't joking, right? Can I really go to-"

   "NO!" Qrow yelled, and Ruby's happiness melted like snow under the sun. Her father was shaking, and for the first time in her life, Ruby was truly afraid of him, although his anger wasn't for her. "She is fifteen. FIFTEEN. Ozpin, I let you get away with more things than I can think of, but I'm not letting you sending a fifteen years old, who is my own flesh and blood, TO DIE."

   His words echoed. They were all staring at each other: Ruby at her father, Qrow at Ozpin, and the Professor at the daughter of Summer Rose.

   Ozpin was the first one to say anything.

  "Isn't this a choice that Miss Rose should make?"

   A flash of green was the only that indicated what happened. Qrow punched Ozpin in the face, but the Professor's aura took most of the hit, and he only took a few steps backwards. Qrow's eyes were like ice, and his words were even colder.

  "Ruby. We are going."

   Ruby swiftly walked to the door, but before stepping outside, he mouthed a quick _I'm sorry_ to Ozpin. The Professor didn't react, he was too busy having a staring contest with her father.

   After she left the room, Ozpin had one last thing to say.

  "That was her choice as well."

   Qrow didn't answer. He only shut the door behind him with a deafening thud.

 

***

 

   They didn't say a word until they got home. The cold, dark house made Ruby pull her cape tighter around herself. Although she lived here all of her life, tonight, it didn't feel like home. There very too many negative emotions flying about. 

   "Go to your room." her dad said after turning on the light, then locking the door behind them, something he always did before going to sleep. 

   But Ruby had to ask. 

   "Dad-" 

   "Ruby, I don't have the patience for this tonight. Please, just go to your room. We will talk in the morning." 

   "But I want to talk now." 

   She was more surprised by her words than him. He looked at her, eyes narrowed, but she didn't back down. Not tonight. This was important, she knew deep in her soul, this was something that had to be talked about now or never. 

  "Ruby, I have to get up early in the morning." 

   "I know. That's why I will be fast." taking a shaky breath, she touched her folded up weapon on her hip. She always felt powerful whenever Crescent Rose was in her hands, and hoped that that mentality worked even when she wasn't in a battle. 

    _But, this was a battle, wasn't it?_

  "Ruby, I really don't have time for this..."

   "I want to have a talk, dad. I want a _talk_. Not just a few words before you leave me alone again." her voice broke on the last word, no matter how hardy she tried to say everything steady. Her father was looking down at her, his face distant as always.

   "You know I work to support you."

   "That's not the point!" she stomped her foot before she could stop herself.

   "Ruby, you are acting like you are five."

   "No, you are treating me like I am! But I'm fifteen, dad! Old enough to-"

   "You are not old enough to decide anything! Especially not skipping two years ahead."

   "But I'm the best in the class! My teacher told me that-"

   "Your teacher, isn't your father!"

   "Well, sometimes it feels like it!" she yelled, then turned around, unable to look him in the eye. She ran upstairs, her father still yelling something after her, but she just couldn't care. Her dreams almost came true, and he crushed them without a care.

   Locking the door behind her, she jumped on her bed and started to cry her eyes out. _It's just isn't fair._

   She worked so hard. So goddamned hard, and now, when someone finally noticed her potential, her father decided she wasn't ready.

    _But I am! How could he not see that?! He was the one who prepared me!_

   Taking a few quick breathes, she tried to think up a plan to get her father to realize that she is more than capable of becoming a Huntress in training. Nothing came to her mind. She could hear her father's footsteps downstairs, going back and forth. He was probably thinking about coming upstairs to talk to her, and Ruby kind of wished he wouldn't. She had enough of the arguing. 

   After maybe half an hour, she heard only the crickets outside the house. He must have gone to bed. Sitting up in her own, Ruby hugged her favorite plush tight, a Grimm shaped like a dragon that her mother gave her when she was five. Kevin was pretty worn out, but Ruby didn't care. At least she could hug _him_. 

   Closing her eyes, she felt new tears running down on her cheeks. She thought she shed all of her tears, but her tear canals decided to let a few more drops on their merry way. She didn't mind. Her eyes hurt, but that was nothing compared to the pain that was in her heart. 

   Waiting for a few more minutes, she decided that now it was safe enough to leave the nest. Planting a kiss on the top of Kevin's head, she sat him nicely next to her pillows, and turning the key in the hole as quietly as she could, she stepped out of her personal heaven. 

   The stairs were creaky, but she knew exactly where to step by this point. She descended like a red shadow, not making a single sound. She saw her father, fast asleep on the couch, a bottle of whisky by the coffee table. 

   Qrow Branwen hit the bottle only before going to sleep. Ruby once heard him saying something along the lines of " _It's the only thing that makes me sleep without nightmares"_ , when he talked with her uncle a few years ago. The fact that their argument made him drink, made Ruby sick in the stomach. 

   She wasn't mad at him anymore. She wasn't the kind of person who could hold a grudge for long. But, he did make her determined to prove herself. Somehow. 

   She sneaked past him, then opened the front door. He always left the key in the hole thankfully, otherwise she would have had a much harder time. 

   Looking at her father one last time, she slipped out into the night. 

   

***

 

   The walk to her mother's grave wasn't long. She kept her head down while walking, not acknowledging the brilliant night sky, and the sorrowful shattered moon that was watching the girl dressed in red going to the lonely tombstone at the edge of the cliff. 

   Ruby looked at the withered roses at the foot of the stone monument. Her dad haven't been her for a while. They were at least a month old. 

   Kneeling down in the grass, she let out a sigh. 

   "Hi mom."

   "I know I haven't been her for weeks either. You know, I'm doing mostly what any teenager would do at my age: sulking in the bedroom, reading comics, going on walks, training, stopping bad guys... Heh, that last part needs a bit of an explanation, doesn't it?"

   She kept talking until she couldn't think of anything else to say. Then, she talked until her throat hurt. Then, she whispered until her new tears dried up. 

   Touching the tombstone, she whispered the words their were carved into it. 

  "Summer Rose: Loving Mother and Wife. _Thus kindly, I scatter._ " touching her hot forehead to the cold stone, she let out a tired sigh. "I miss you mommy. I miss you so much. Wish you were still with us. " she gasped for air, and let out a chocked cry. "I want to keep my promise, but dad's too afraid to let me go. I feel so trapped. I don't want to hurt him, but nothing I say reaches him. What should I do mom? What should I do?" 

   Wind rose, ruffling her hair and the leaves of the trees, but no other thing answered her question. She wasn't upset, but the hole in her chest felt deeper with every breath. 

  "I love you too."

   Picking up the old flowers, she decided to go to the town tomorrow and buy new ones. She had a feeling her father wouldn't come around for another month or two, and the grave felt so lonely without their colours. 

   She touched the tombstone one last time as a goodbye, then turned around back home, red cape flapping in the wind. 

   She only took one or two steps forward, when she heard a menacing growl from ahead of her. Dropping the flowers, her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed her weapon, letting it shape forms. The scythe was pointed at the dark woods, her hands steady, but her breathing erratic. 

   "SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled, challenging, and not a moment later a massive Grimm stepped out of the woods. _A Beowolf_ , she noted, but this thing was bigger and uglier than the ones in her book. _An Alpha_? 

   The wolf-like abomination stood up in it's hind legs, and let out a deafening howl. Ruby gritted her teeth, and pulled the trigger, the gun part of her weapon having a clear way to the belly of the beast. 

   It was faster how she thought it would be. It suddenly leaped forward, jumping right for her, but she was able to roll out of the way before the Grimm would land a hit on her. 

   It was relentless. It kept running at her, clawing at her, it's yellow-red eyes never leaving her out of sight. She tried to shoot and slice it, but it was always able to dodge out of the way. 

    _This is not working_! she thought panting, her strength depleting by the seconds. _It's too fast_! 

   The beast swiped at her, and she didn't have time to dodge. She pulled up her weapon in front of her to act as a shield, but that did not do much: she was sent flying, and her weapon fell out of her hands in the process. 

   She fell on the ground hard, her aura flashing in bright red. The thing hit like a bulldozer. One more swipe like that, and she will be completely vulnerable, and nothing will stop the beast from tearing her apart. 

   Ruby stood up, and bolted for her weapon the laid on the ground just in front of her mother's grave - then stopped abruptly, when the Grimm jumped right between her and Crescent Rose. She stared right into it's soulless, but intelligent eyes, and thought: 

 _It knows_. 

   The beast leaped, and she was too slow - she was pinned to the ground, the beast's weight almost crushing her chest. She let out a blood-curling scream, and the abomination threw back it's head, and howled in victory. 

   Feeling around the grass, she hoped to find something to use as a weapon, anything, then hissed when she plucked her finger on something sharp. She saw the withered petals gently moving in the wind through the soft, green grass. 

   She could swear hearing somebody say her name. 

   Not hesitating, she grabbed the flowers, and turning her head back to the beast, she yelled as loud as she could.

   "Hey, Mister!" the Grimm stopped upon hearing the confidence in her voice, and growling deep, it looked down at her, razor-sharp canines gleaming in the moonlight. He came closer and closer, and when it's face was close enough to tear off her head, she mashed the thorny flower into it's eye as hard as she could. "Don't celebrate an unearned victory!" 

   The beast howled in pain, it's grip on her loosening, and using all of her strength, she kicked the beast in the stomach as hard as she could. 

   The Grimm, already disoriented enough, finally stepped off her. Standing up as fast as she could, she leapt for her weapon, holding the scythe tightly when she grabbed it. 

   Turning around, she saw the demon looking at her, one of it's eyes partly destroyed by the thorns. They looked at each other for a moment, then she pulled the trigger, finally landing a shot on the beast when it wasn't able to dodge in time. It let out another pained howl, then it bolted for the woods. 

   "Hey, get back here, you coward!" she yelled, running after it, but it already disappeared into the darkness. 

   "Not so though anymore, hah? Yeah, that's what you get for jumping on girls, that's what you get- uff!" she tripped on her own feet, her shaking legs unable to hold her any longer. Laying in the grass-bed, she panted, adrenaline running through her veins like crazed mice. 

   She survived. She almost died, twice today, but she survived both times. She was strong. 

   "Ruby!" she heard someone yell her name again. Her father. Not her mother. 

   Summer Rose was dead. But her spirit will always live on - through her. 

   "I'm here." she said, sitting up, and smiled when she saw her father stepping out of the woods, pale as a shadow, black and grey hair a complete mess. She woke him up twice today. 

    _Tonight is the night of twices as well_ , she thought, laughing out loud. 

   "Ruby?!" 

   "You should have seen me dad! The Beowolf taught it could take me, but I chased it back to the woods with it's tale between-" her rambling was caught short when her dad fell to his knees next to her, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. At first, she was too stunned to say anything, but the pain from her injuries registered in her mind soon enough." Dad, dad, that hurts!"

   He let go off her his eyes frantic, checking her for any injuries. 

   "I will be fine, I just need to rest. But did you see the Grimm?! It was massive, and I-" 

   "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" she winced, and felt ashamed immediately. She completely forgot that she sneaked out in the middle of the night. "Running out like that, chasing Grimm around, have you gone mad, or, why, why the hell did you put your life in danger?! Ruby, do you have any idea what I felt when I found your room empty, and heard a fucking scream from outside?! I thought, oh Gods, I thought you-" he suddenly broke down completely, and started crying, shoulders shaking so much it looked completely unhealthy. 

   Ruby felt sick. The only time he ever saw her father crying was when he found out her mother was dead. He was making her dinner, laughing at a joke she told her in one moment, then he was suddenly on the ground, yelling in pain and crying in sadness. She never forget that moment, or the one when one of Summer Rose's teammates arrived from the mission that took her life, her mother's bloody, previously pristine white cape in their hands. Qrow Branwen took it without a word, and shut the door on their apologizing faces. He didn't cry that day, only stared into nothingness, with now not red, but colourless eyes. It almost looked like he cried that colour into her mother's old cape. 

   " _It's your blood that's red like roses..._ " 

   She gulped, feeling that she had to say something, anything, or the pain  will consume both of them. 

   "I just wanted to talk to mom." 

   The silence that followed was the heaviest she ever heard. 

   "I didn't put my life in danger to prove anything. I didn't search for the Grimm. It just found me. And I didn't back down from the fight, because that's not how you raised me."

   Qrow slowly raised his head to look at her, but Ruby was watching his wife's grave, standing all alone, the same way they two did, although they still had each other. They were just always too occupied with their own sorrow to think about what the other must feel. 

  "I know you don't want me to become a Huntress because you are scared of loosing me like you lost mom. But I want be one, because I promised mother that I will always help others, that I will become a Hero like her!" she was almost hysterical at this point, but she couldn't stop now, not ever. "I know you trained me harder than most fathers because you want me to be able to defend myself, but I want to use this strength to help others! It was always what I wanted, and if you can't understand this, I don't know what to say anymore!" 

   Crying her hearts out, she almost didn't feel how her father hugged her again, holding her much softer this time. She clang onto him, burrowing her face in his neck, not caring about the slight sting of alcohol. She could almost feel his strength flowing through her as he was holding her.

   They stayed like this for a long time. Her, crying for the thousandth time, and him, crying like he never did for years. The shattered moon shined on them it's gentle light, scaring away the shadows from the reunion of father and daughter.

   When Ruby calmed down, she felt so tired she could fell asleep in her father's arms. This felt much better than hugging some old plush. She actually almost did snoozed off, but then her father started saying something that made her heart clench.

   "You two are so alike." he whispered, his voice even more raw than usually. "Whenever I look at you, I see her. So I tried to look at you less and less. I'm so sorry Rubes."

   Ruby didn't have anymore tears left, but upon hearing that old nickname her parents used to call her, she let out a chocked sob. 

   "I know you are scared. Sometimes, I am too. I almost died twice today, and I was terrified, but I didn't just knelt over and died! I fought with everything I had, not just because I want to help others, but because I want to live as well! I would never get into a fight I know I can't win! You taught me this. And you taught me well."

   His grip became a little tighter as she said the last words. Neither of them said anything else: they didn't have to. They sat under the stars in complete silence, their cloths getting soaked by the dew on the grass. 

   Getting Crescent Rose out of her hands, Qrow pushed the bottom that made the weapon fold back into it's carry-able state. He stood up, a little unstable. 

   "Can you walk?" 

   "Yes. I feel better already." taking his hand, she held onto it tight, savoring the feeling. His hand was a little cold, but strong. A grip of a father. "Could we walk like this?" 

   "If you want to." 

   "Why not. I think you are never too old to hold your parents' hands." she smiled, and they started walking home, hand by hand. Ruby didn't remember the last time they were like this, but she didn't feel sad about it. She knew things were changing for the better. 

   After a minute of two, Qrow sighed, breaking the silence. 

  "About you, going to Beacon..." 

   She held back a gasp. She was watching her father's face, but Qrow's expression was unsolvable. 

   "I will think about it." 

   "YOU WILL-" 

   "Hey, slow down kiddo! I said I would think about it. I still have more than a month before school starts, so don't get your hopes too high up. We still have to go through many things before you get my approval."

   "I'm not worried. I know you will do the right thing!" she said, standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He did not argue, and that was what's most important! 

   "Alright, alright, calm down. Hmm... now that I think about it." he stopped and looked back at the cliff which was still visible from where they were standing. "How about we go to the town tomorrow to pick up some new roses?"

   Ruby was beaming. She squeezed his hand, and nodded in agreement. 

  "That was actually the same thing I was thinking about."

   Seeing her father smiling was a thing she hoped to see more and more. It made him look younger, not scowling like a dusty old crow. 

   "And what colour should the roses be?" 

   Continuing their journey home, Ruby looked up the brilliant night sky, and smiled when she noticed the shattered moon smiling back down at her. 

   "White." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wanna wind down with some nice music?
> 
> I think this would be pretty nice after this ride: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGRvc4vy0LQ
> 
> Pretty self-explanatory why I choose this one, eh?
> 
> Well, thanks for reading nonetheless :)


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see. Sorry for the long delay, but I'm finally down with school, (and did so much better than I thought I would), so I can finally edit and write the chapters like I intended do all those months ago. That's enough of me, let's get going.
> 
> I want to say thank you to those who read read Ruby's chapter, commented, and left kudos. I honestly didn't think this story would get as much attention as it got, and I'm happy that I was able to give something enjoyable to read to the people of the internet. 
> 
> Took a long time, but now here's Weiss' chapter. Hopefully I can edit Blake's much faster - and by editing I mean rewriting it a thousand times before I actually try to edit it - , and I think I can do it. Anyway, that's all, let's get this party started again!
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention last time - there are no semblances in this AU, but I'm sure some people figured that out already. The reason I decided to not include them is because I just think they make everybody seriously so OP, they are very inconsistent, and sometimes just plain stupid. Without semblances, the use of dust, weapons, and teamwork is much more necessary, and I can be much more creative with how I use them in my fic. But, because of the excessive amount of use of semblances in the show, writing this thing is really challenging, but I love a good challenge, so it's okay. 
> 
> Oh, one more thing. Remember what I said about stealing Jerry Freeman's characters of Weiss and Blake? Well, at this point, I made so many changes about them that I don't really know how accurate that is. Let's just say he was an influence, because I think that's more accurate. Okay?
> 
> Okay, I will shut up. 
> 
> For now.

   Waking up never seemed as hard for Weiss as it did today. She spent most of the night just laying wide awake, staring into the darkness, mind running at a hundred miles per hour, although her body was beyond tired. Despite the fact that she spent basically the whole day training, she couldn't fall asleep, as whenever she closed her eyes, the nervousness in her heart peaked, and the voices of doubt started talking in unison. 

   It was maybe three in the morning when she was finally able to fall asleep - but then, only four hours later, her alarm on her Scroll went off. The unending beeping noise was annoying, but Weiss was so tired, her body in a dull pain from the extensive exercise, she didn't even want to move to turn it off. Instead, she just continued to lay in the bed, watching the flashing screen on the nightstand, her pale face in stark contrast with the dark circles under her colourless eyes. 

   Weiss just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep - was it really that big thing from the world to ask? When she was asleep, she didn't have to worry about anything. Her family, their expectations, the rules, the stuck-up Aristocrats, the stares and side-comments - everything melted away, absorbed by her calmed-down mind, granting her a few hours of peace, at last. 

   She wished she could have some of that peace during the day. If she would be religious, she would probably pray to the God of Light to grant her simple request - but alas, considering her family's record with the Church, she honestly doubted that He would ever give her anything. 

   Weiss was a Schnee, after all - known for their overly materialistic and "sinful" ways, a trait that's shared with the rest of Atlas's Aristocrats, she wouldn't be a welcomed sight at any of the few chapels that could be find in the cold continent of Solitas. Thus, wishing for something, or anything for that matter, was a waste of her time, as her father usually put it.

   " _We do not "wish" for things Weiss. Wishing is for people who can't achieve what they want by themselves. We are not like them. We know what we want, and we know how to get it. I don't want to hear that word to leave your mouth ever again. You are a Schnee, Weiss - and it's time for you to act like it."_

    _This_ was her father's response to her when she told him that she wished that the girls at school would stop bullying of her because she preferred to spend her free time alone, never finding a connection with the other rich, "important" children of Atlas. To stop wishing for things, and just go ahead and make sure that they happen. 

   After countless nights passed with her thinking over her father's words over and over again, and days spent by trying to avoid others so she wouldn't be made fun of, Weiss finally started to see what her father was talking about.

   _Why should I let these jerks hurt me as they please?_

   So, she did as her father said.

   She made sure that no one would _ever_ make fun of her.

   It didn't happen overnight. No, it took several days of careful planning, slowly building up her reputation through several means. She used every tool in the box - threats, lies, small sabotages - and soon enough, she cornered each of the girls who used to say those hurtful things to her, making them promise to never ever try to mess with her again, unless they want their lives to become a living nightmare.

   Of course, they tried to snitch on her, ending her rein of terror before it would even begin, but they forgot one thing - Weiss's father wouldn't let her "precious princess" be in any trouble. In fact, he often made sure that they were the ones who got detention and scolding, spinning the tale to be in his daughter's favor.

   Weiss was untouchable, and after a couple of weeks, she wasn't the one who was being bullied, but the one who bullied others. Using her Schnee name and her previously unknown cunning to her full advantage, the small, little white-haired girl who quietly sat aside so she wouldn't be in the way of anyone became a nasty, entitled brat, who enjoyed the attention and was the main focus of every room she stepped into. She really took her father's advice to her heart, and finally started to hold her head high, just like how a Schnee was supposed to.

   Five years ago Weiss was still a kid, but now she can clearly see what a terrible one she was. She had no idea back then how she basically became a mini Jacques Schnee, and that that wasn't as good of a thing as she would have imagined.

   But still, the worst thing she ever did wasn't even related to school. 

   It was something she said, that, to this day, she wished she could apologize for.

    _If I wasn't so stupid_ , Weiss thought, bitter tears in her eyes, _everything would have turned out differently_.

   Taking a deep breath, she pushed back the urge to cry. Weiss didn't cry, not anymore. She went over that day so many times in her head, regretting so many of her actions that lead her to that moment, but in the end, it was all useless. 

   Nothing can ever bring her grandfather back.

   ...

   She had to start preparing. On last check before the show starts.

   Her head was pounding, her spirits were low, and her body was tired, yet she pushed herself up, and picked up her Scroll to finally silence the alarm that didn't stop for a moment since it started. When the noise stopped, the silence was so heavy, all Weiss could do for a few seconds was just to sit there, Scroll in hand, wet eyes staring into nothing. 

    _Get yourself together. You didn't train for five years to mop around when there are things to be done_.

   Shaking her head, Weiss crawled out of bed, slipping her feet into her plush slippers, then walking to her closet to find her overalls, prepare a dress for breakfast, then check if her battle skirt is in good shape, and after that to look over the _other_ dress she will be wearing for the ball in the evening-

  _Forget all of that, I just need my overalls_.

   It didn't take long find it - the simple, ordinary overall was in the exact same place it always was. Further away, in  the corner of the massive closet full of expensive and luxurious dresses and accessorizes, hanging on a clothing rack along with a plain, white shirt. 

   Nobody in the entirety of Solitas ever seen Weiss wearing these clothes, and if they would, they would probably say that they didn't suit her or her rank in the slightest. These weren't made to impress, to show how much money she possess. They were something basically anyone could buy, a thing most people would say is not good enough for a Schnee. If the girls in school would ever seen her in them, would laugh at her so loudly it could be heard from Vale. 

   And these people, in reality, had truly no idea who _Weiss_ Schnee really was. Or rather, really became.

 

 

 

***

 

   The workshop was just as silent as it always was, without Weiss's presence - as if the room's spirit laid dormant while she was away, eagerly waiting her return to rise back to life. 

   The wooden carved, rough on the edges counters, the weary, used workbench, the various tools neatly placed on the holder on the wall, the wood flooring, the old, broken grandfather's clock next to the precious, red sofa in the corner - everything stood still in life, hidden from the rest of the world. If not for Weiss's sudden interest in using this room from five years prior, her father would have entirely demolished it, wanting to use it for more "important" purposes.

   This room was the last thing that was left behind by her grandfather, and Weiss never really forgave her father for suggesting to destroy it. And she had a feeling that she never will.

   Closing the door behind her - it was creaking, meaning she had to oil it in the near future - she stepped inside the slightly oil- and flower-scented room, walking straight for the window, putting her  Scroll on the counter while opening the Atlas Radio app. While she was fighting with the old window handle, cheerful classical music started playing, and call her old-fashioned, but she preferred it much more than the garbage her little brother used to blast whenever their parents, and now Winter, wasn't home.

   Finally managing to open that blasted window, she came face to face with the blooming snow myrtle under the workshop, the pretty, white flowers basking in the morning sunlight, their sweet scent filling Weiss with nostalgia.  
    
   "Good morning, grandma." smiling, Weiss stepped away from the window, letting the morning breeze inside. She walked to the workbench between the counters, and looked at the massive silver case she left on top of it. Fishing out the key from one of her many pockets, Weiss unlocked it's lock with it, opening the case and revealing it's contents.

   Her weapon, an elegant, Multi Action Dust Rapier named Myrtenaster laid inside the claret bedding, along with several vials of finely powdered Dust, her family's company's merit.

   Weiss picked up Myrtenaster with ease, although at first, a year ago, in fact, she couldn't even lift it. When she first made it - yes, _she_ made it, although it took her two full years - Weiss made it too heavy. Not the blade, the thin metal of silver was perfectly lift able, but the revolver-like chamber she installed on the hilt, that would allow her to even have a slim chance in combat.

   It was a dust-channeling mechanic Weiss spent a lot of time on making. The reason for that was that Weiss had an incredibly reactive Aura, and she needed something that would allow her to easily switch between Dusts, and wasn't too heavy so she could move dodge and run easily. After countless trials and errors, she made it, and after adjusting it's weight by limiting herself to six Dusts instead of ten at a time, she had an efficient and very unique weapon.

   Would it have been easier if she let her father to buy her one? Yes, but she then didn't have a reason to be in the workshop. So, she sweated blood, and spent nights without sleep, but it was so worth it in the end.

   _Grandfather was right. There is nothing more satisfying than using something you made to it's full potential_.

   Weiss wished she could thank him for planting the curiosity to making things in her - without it, and the little notebooks about his creations he left behind, Weiss would have been utterly clueless about the whole workshop. After spending so much time inside, she honestly felt more at home than in the rest of the mansion.

   Putting the case down on the ground, Weiss put on her goggles and gloves, than started her usual check-over on Myrtenaster, carefully pickings it apart and putting it back together, cleaning the unreachable bites and making sure everything was in working order. She spent over an hour doing this, yet she didn't feel the need to rush anywhere.

   " _Slow and steady, Weiss. Even the most simple things take time._ "

   When Weiss was really young, before the whole "queen of the school" incident, she spent so much time in this workshop. She sat on that red sofa in the corner, book in hand, cocoa next to her, while her grandfather was working on something - _always_ working on something - telling her stories from his exploring days, when he and her grandmother saw so many amazing sights, and fought so many exotic, extremely dangerous Grimm.

   That part was always the most exciting - him, describing the battles in child-friendly detail, the longing for those days clear in his voice. The stories made Weiss long too, to fight the Grimn so she would be as cool as her grandparents, and when she told him that she wants to be an explorer too, her grandfather laughed, but not in a mean way the girls in school used to laugh at her.

   "I think two explorers in this family is enough for everyone to handle." Weiss's face immediately fell, but her grandfather wasn't finished yet. "But you know what I could imagine you as?" he turned around, and smiled at her behind his bushy, white beard, light blue eyes full of happiness. "A Huntress. I would love to see you become a Huntress, Weiss. Someone who protects others, the ultimate form of generosity. I think that's what this family truly needs. And I believe that you could do it. If there's one person in this entire mansion that has a good enough heart to do it, that's you, snowflake."

   _Snowflake_.

  "I will do it."  
   
   That's what she whispered when she was the only one left at the tombstone after his funeral. The sky was grey that day, not light blue like his eyes were, although by that time her grandmother passed away, and the snow myrtle was planted under his workshop's window. His eyes by tgen were just as colourless as the rest of the family's, but Weiss always imagined him having light blue eyes and a gentle smile.

   "I promise-" she choked on the last word, finally letting herself cry after she was still in shock for a full week after the _incident_. She cried that day more than she did in her entire life.

   _If I wasn't so stupid_...

   Weiss raised her hand to her left eye, gently touching the three vertical lines across it, the scars resembling a claw mark. She couldn't feel them through the thick gloves she was wearing, yet she could imagine their rough texture, just as well as she could imagine the pain she felt when they were made.

  " _Little Schnee..._ "

   She closed the chamber on the weapon with an echoing _clank_. Weiss had enough of _those_ memories. All they brought her was grief and regrets. The rapier was in a superb condition, and she was hungry. It was time to pack up for today, and she had to check other things too before she had to leave for the Academy.

   Weiss cleaned up the workshop like she always did before leaving - sweeping up the floor, dusting the clock and the sofa, making sure she put every tool back in it's place. Unlike her, her grandfather didn't really clean things when she was around, often forgetting to even put back the tools he used, but Weiss didn't have the heart to leave anything dirty. Cleaning up while the radio was going on in the background was an exercise that calmed her down. Having a trillion servants meant that she usually didn't have to do this kind stuff anywhere, but no servant ever came inside the workshop.

   This place was her heaven. The one place she didn't have to fear the eyes that constantly judged her, let it be out of love or malice. Sometimes she didn't even know the difference.

   When she was finally done, she sat down in the giant sofa, putting the case with Myrtenaster inside next to her. She turned off the radio, and just listened to the branches of the tree gentle swaying in the wind, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.

   _This_ was home. Not the cold, white corridors of the mansion, not the silence at the empty dinner table, and not the bedroom with it's sleepless nights.

   This workshop, filled with her grandparents' presence and good memories, where the darkness of the world outside could never each her. Where Weiss could be... Weiss.

   Her blade was sharp, her mind steady, and her heart full of hope. Today, she will officially become a Huntress-in-training.

   And she won't let anything stand in her way.

 

 

 

***

 

   "Weiss Schnee."

   Her name was finally called. It was time.

   Weiss was standing in front of the room the Test was held, accompanied by five others. There were more of them previously, at least thirty young people waiting to be called, people of every kind of background, having only two similarities with everyone else.

   One: they were a child of Solitas, if not the Kingdom of Atlas. And two: they wanted to pass. Desperately.

   The Atlas Academy was open for everyone between seventeen and nineteen years for three days - if somebody wishes to become a Hunter or a Huntress, they could sign up and be tested physically, spiritually, and mentally. If you pass all three Tests, you can officially sign up to any Hunter Academy in Remnant.

   Weiss, being pretty back on the list, was able to witness most of the contenders' reactions after they had been Tested - some very content, others furious, many disappointed, and they even had not just one person who threatened to sue the Academy. Their empty threats were profusely ignored, and they were removed from the school grounds within minutes.

   But there was one person, whose fate was what Weiss was really afraid of - a blonde guy was escorted out with help, because his arm was visible broken. His walk of shame scared Weiss, and she felt like she could never look anyone in the eye ever again if she had to be escorted out like that.

   And, for her, this was a very possible outcome.

   "Weiss Schnee?" the girl at the door called again, and Weiss quickly walked to the door, blaming herself for being such a daydreamer.

   "That's me." she said, face bright red. The girl rolled her eyes, and stepped aside so she could go inside.

   "Yeah, I thought so." several kids giggled at the remark, and Weiss had a sudden urge to put this girl in her place, but stopped herself from saying anything. She didn't want to come off like a bitchy rich girl, considering how many have already complained during the day. Plus, it was pretty obvious that she was a _Schnee_. "Go left until you reach a door. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

   She didn't receive any good lucks, the door was simply shut behind her, and she was left alone in the wide and empty hallway. Weiss took a calming deep breath, then turned left and did as she was told.

   It was so quiet in that hallway, it gave Weiss the hibbie-jibbies. The Atlas Academy _was_ pretty, an architectural phenomenon by any means, but the feeling it gave Weiss wasn't positive in the slightest. It reminded her of the Schnee Manor. White, pristine, but ultimately without heart.

   When Weiss reached the door, she had to take a few more calming breaths before she would step inside. She was so nervous, she almost forgot how to press down the handle.

   Inside wasn't anything like she imagined. It was so much _bigger_ than she imagined - it was almost the size of a smaller stadium, and almost just as tall, with a bunch of lights hanging from the top, lighting the place up to the very far corners. There were a bunch of seats all around, enough for probably every single student and more. The seats were seperated from the arena by a sturdy looking railing made from black metal, that provided a lovely contrast against the blue and white seats.

   Weiss found the Judges soon enough - they were seated at a long table, at the very peak of the oval-shaped arena, on the highest view-point, so they could see anything from where they sat. They were talking among themselves, two older man and an elderly woman, pushing papers and scribbling down notes while they did so.

   With a sharp inhale, Weiss closed the door behind her, and started walking towards the Judges. When she was in ear-shot, she opened her mouth to greet them, but the woman noticed her first, her mechanical glasses narrowing when she saw her, then she smiled widely.

   "Oh, hello my dear, come here, come here, we have to hurry it up a little, we are a little behind schedule."

   "Err- Good afternoon." she said a little taken back while she started walking a little faster. When she was right in front of them, the two man finally looked up as well, and she felt her anxiety starting to crawl up on her back, her heart beating so fast, she was afraid it would jump out of her chest and started running away.

   "Don't be so nervous dear- they don't bite." the man in the middle looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, and the man on the right scoffed.

   " _We_ don't." he smiled at her through his impressive mustache, and Weiss felt icky from that smile. It held no real joy.

   "Let's start this." the man in the middle shook his head, then looked at her, his colourless eyes hard. He was wearing a white military coat, and Weiss had a feeling who he was. "My name is General James Ironwood, the headmaster of the Atlas Academy, I will be the Judge of your physical Test. This gentleman here is Dr. Arthur Watts, he will be responsible for the mental Test. And this here is Maria Calavera, a pristess from the Church of Light-"

  "And she will be the Judge of your spirituality- blah, blah, let's get this party started already! I can see that you can't wait to pass these Tests, my dear. Give your weapon to Arthur, then come here so we could take a look at that Aura of yours!"

   The General, who was the head of not only the Academy, but Atlas' famous military as well, just shook his head and started looking through his papers again. Weiss had no idea how this little lady could take the reins so easily from this battle-hardened man, but she honestly felt a new respect towards her.

   She quickly pulled out Myrtenaster from the sheat on her hip, and gently put it in the tanned hands of the Doctor. He just simply nod, then began instantly inspecting it, and Weiss couldn't help but feel like he invaded her personal space by doing so.

   Not making an unnecessary scene, she walked in front of Mrs. Calavera, but the grey-haired woman shook her head.

   "No, dear, stand here next to me, it will be easier on my poor back."

   Doing as she was asked, Weiss stood next to the priestess, and when the woman held out her open palms, she put hers in them. Almost instantly, their Aura flared up - Mrs. Calavera's dark blue, like her clothes, and hers pure white, like her hair.

   Both of their Aura was bright - so bright next to each other that the two man stopped what they were doing to look at them, surprise clear in their colourless eyes, but Weiss couldn't care less.

   Their Auras were so alike - bright, yet when someone looks closely, it's obvious how thinly it covers their bodies. One hard hit, _or three cuts_ , and it could brake.

   "Oh, my girl..." the older woman shook her head, then flashed a weak smile. "So fragile, yet so full of passion. Many people would say that you have no chance in the wild."

   "And what do _you_ say?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

  The woman shook her head, and Weiss' heart fell. Failed at the very first Test, because of something she had no power over. How typical, how...

   _Unfair_.  
    
   "I would ask them if they are familiar with the Legend of the Grimm Reaper."

   Surprised, Weiss looked at the woman. The Doctor scoffed, but when Mrs. Calavera looked at him with furrowed brows, he pretended that he was totally absorbed by Weiss's craftsmanship.

   The priestess looked back at her, and gave her hand a gentle pat, dismissing their Auras. The world seemed a little darker without them all of the sudden.

   "Do you know the legend, Weiss?"

   "Yes. She was a Huntress from over fifty years ago, and she was the only known human who was able to took down two Goliaths at once, all on her own."

   Goliaths, were giant, elephant-looking Grimm, that were one of the strongest Grimm out there. It usually took at least ten Hunters to took down one, let alone two, and she became a living legend when she came back to her hometown with their tusks carried after her by four horses.

   "Yes, that's the part that everyone knows of. Do you know what happened to her _after_ it?"

   "She disappeared suddenly. Nobody really knows what happened to her, but most say she was killed and eaten by a Grimm."

   "No, that's not true. Do you want to know what happened?" Weiss blinked in surprise, then nodded, curious where this was going. "She continued to do what she did best - fought Grimm, protected others, living the life of a Huntress. Until, one day, she was ambushed."

   "The Grimm Reaper was strong, but she had a fatal flaw, one that she thought no one knew about: her Aura was fragile. So fragile in fact, that it could break in a single hit. Nobody knew, because she trained really hard to counter this flaw - she trained for years, to be able to dodge any hit. She mastered the use of gravity Dust, one of the most difficult Dust to control, and she went with her life with never being hit. She believed herself untouchable-" Weiss felt her heart painfully seize in her chest at those words. Mrs. Calavera lowered her voice. "And she became careless. One day, after hunting and defeating a Nevermore that terrorized a local village in the mountains, she was ambushed by an assassin. And she wasn't fast enough to dodge. She lost her eyes, yet, somehow she was still able to kill the Assassin, using the Dust she so cherished. After that, she retired from hunting, and the Grimm Reaper became a legend without a satisfying ending."

   Weiss's eyes became the size of dinner plates. She had no idea if the woman was just messing with her, or if she was telling the truth.

  "You mean-"

   "The Grimm Reaper was fragile, Weiss. Yet she had so much passion and determination to protect others, she became a legend while she was still alive. If someone says that you cannot achieve the same thing, then they are blinder than myself." she gave one last pat to her hand, then she pulled back her own, and turned to the General next to her. "She passed with flying colours, James, dear. Please write it down on your papers."

   "If you are sure, Miss Calavera-"

   "I'm as sure as a seventy year old hag could be, James. Now start writing."

   The man just shook his head, and scribbled something down on the paper in his hands.

   Whether what she said the truth or not, Weiss was thankful. Finally returning the priestess's smile, she walked back to the Doctor who put her weapon on the table while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

   "Did you do this yourself?" he asked before she could say anything. Weiss nodded, and the man scratched his chin, deep in thought. "This has a very complex mechanism. Where did you learn to do something like that?"

   "I learned everything from my grandfather's notebooks, and I worked on it for two full years before I was able to do it how I imagined."

   "Your grandfather? Was he some kind of mechanic?"

   "It was his hobby, making things, yes."

   "His 'hobby' you say? Hmm... Let's say I believe you. The weapon is an interesting piece, although it's kind of rough around the edges... It will do the job, I guess. You can take it back." she quickly picked up Myrtenaster, while there was a sudden urge in the back of her mind to clean in after he touched it all over.

  "Alright, then, onto the real Test." he pointed at the many envelopes that littered his part of the desk. "Pick one. There will be a sheet of questions inside that I will read out for you, and you have to answer them in as much detail as you can. It's not too complicated, there are only five questions, but every word that leaves your mouth matters. If you don't give me at least three satisfying answers, you will automatically fail the Test."

   Weiss looked over each envelope, not sure what kind of questions she would even prefer to answer. Dust related questions would be the easiest, she knows every single one to a t. She studied a lot for this part, because while she was smart, she didn't have a photographic memory, or anything like that, and it would be very easy to pick something she has no idea about.

   Not wanting to waste too much time, she just picked up the one right in front of her and handed it to the Doctor. He opened it, and the smile he let loose made Weiss regret she picked that one.

   "Alright, first question. We will start off easy. What kind of Grimm is most common in the continent of Anima, and what are they majorly known for? List at least five."

   _Anima. Anima has a lot of forests and mountains_.

   "There are Taijitues-"

   "What Taijitu are you referring to?" he immediately cut in, not even letting her finish her sentence.

   "The minor ones. Not the King Taijitu. Those are rare. The Black and the White Taijitues, although the white ones are more common in Anima. They are also poisonous, and they don't attack humans head on like the King, and they prefer to ambush the prey when it's alone."

  "Anything else? You can't come back to this question if you remember something later."

   "I'm not finished yet!" she snapped, already having enough of him not letting her finish her what she wants to say.

   "Then hurry up, please, we have others that have to be Tested too!"

   The whole mental Test went like this, and Weiss wondered if the true Test wasn't even that of knowledge, but that of patience. Still, she answered every question in as much detail as she could. She put every Dust in order from strongest to weakest, talked about where could Hard Light Dust be most rarely found, and said a bunch of things about the warding around cities and villages with the Grimm bones. The only one she didn't know much about was the last one, the one about the differences between Hunters who came from different kingdoms, she had basically nothing to say about that. It wasn't a question one could really learn about in books about the Grimm.

   "Alright, that was the last question. All in all, I would say that you've got four out of five right, but I'm being generous with the first one. You have passed the Test."

   Weiss never felt more relieved in her life. She honestly thought that he was trying to fail her on purpose, but she was either wrong, or he wasn't able to. She didn't really care, and stepped away from him as soon as she could.

   The final test was the only one left. The one she was most anxious about. General Ironwood looked at her patiently, than gestured at the stairs that led down to the arena.

   "Whenever you feel ready, Miss Schnee. The Grimm we have chosen for you to fight will be enterting the arena on the other side, through those doors you can see." Weiss nodded her head, and started walking towards the stairs, not wanting to abide her time any longer. "Oh, and there is one more thing, Miss Schnee." the General's face became even colder, and Weiss wondered what did she do to make this happen. "I previously decided that there was no reason to mention this, but I realized that you have the right to know about it. Your father called me yesterday, Miss Schnee."

   Weiss inhaled sharply, feeling like she should have expected this to happen. Although her father didn't stop her he did _not_ like that she decided to try to become a Huntress. He felt like that kind of job was below a Schnee, but figured that this was just some phase she would grow out of, and knowing about her condition, he was sure that she would fail the spiritual Test anyway.

   But still, the fact that he called _General Ironwood_ , to make him fail her, was a low punch.

   "I won't say anything more about it, that kind of thing is something that has to be discussed between family. I just thoughtyyou deserved to know. Carry on, Miss Schnee."

   Weiss nodded, and descended on the stairs, focusing only on the Test at hand, nothing else.

   When she stepped inside the arena, she felt a shiver ran through her - there was a forcefield acting as a primary defense on the perimeters, to make sure nothing harmful could leave the arena.

   The sand under her boots were soft, and just as white as her attire - a white battle skirt with a long-sleeved bolero that's inside is bright red. _And, hopefully, nothing else will be_ , Weiss thought, but shook her head before she would let fear win her over. There _won't_ be any blood. Weiss was ready.

   "The rules of this Test is simple." General Ironwood's voice came from the speakers on the walls, and Weiss turned around to face him and the other Judges when she was far enough to see them. Maria Calavera was smiling at her with reassurance, and Arthur Watts looked bored. The General was the only one standing, towering over his companions with ease. "You fight, either until you defeat your enemy, or your enemy defeats you. When your Aura breaks, the fight is over. It doesn't matter if you believe that you could still win, we won't take the risk of you being seriously injured. If you don't believe that this can happen, remember the boy whose arm got broken. It could, and he was lucky that's all that's happened to him. Sometimes, we are not so lucky." he raised his right arm, and pulled up his sleeve - Weiss saw that it was made of metal, and she had to hold back a loud hiss. This could very easily happen to her if she's not careful. "If you go down, don't worry about the Grimm. We have guns for that exact case, and the Grimm will be dispatched immediately. Do you have any questions?"

   She stayed silent.

   "Very well. Good luck, Miss Schnee."

   Weiss heard a loud, metallic screech, and immediately turned around on her heels. The doors the General was talking about were being opened. Not wasting a second, she unsheathed Myrtenaster, and made sure she was ready to start the mechanism the moment she saw her enemy.

   Time seemed to slow down - all she could hear was her heart beating in her chest, and the doors screaming in pain as they were being opened. Around her, pieces of clothes and metal was embedded in the sand she didn't notice first, along with patches of Dust, colouring the white sands with their lovely shades - and a few drops of blood, right next to her feet.

   " _Don't be scared, Weiss. Everything will be alright_."

   She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, a new flame coming alive in a moment's notice.

   _I promised, grandpa_.

   _And I will deliver on that promise_.

   The doors were fully opened. Inside, pitch blackness looked at her, and Weiss's hands started shaking from the pent-up adrenaline. One second, two- then the ground started shaking, sounds of metal coming _yet again_ from the door.

   The Grimm emerged from the dark - and Weiss felt like she would faint.

   A giant, eight feet tall, moving suit of armor was standing at the other side of the Arena - in it's hand, a sword almost as tall as it, and so sharp, Weiss could imagine it could literally slash a tree in two.

   _An Arma Gigas_...  
   
   _This will be hard_ -

 

   Unlike her, the Grimm immediately moved, holding it's weapon in two hands, and charging her with surprisingly fast steps. Weiss activated the mechanism in Myrtenaster, and immediately stopped it at the yellow lighting Dust.

   She jumped out of the way of the sword when the armored knight brought down it where she stood a second ago, the _thud_ that it let out echoed in her ears, and the air filled with sand, making it harder for her to see.

   Still, it wasn't hard to find the knight - it was just so huge, she was easily able to pierce the end of her rapier into it's plated leg, just at the exact moment when she activated the Dust with her Aura, coating the rapier's blade in yellow. It sent a continuous wave of electricity through the metal, making the knight's leg shake.

   The effect was immediate - the Arma Gigas let out a painful-sounding screech, and it kicked out at her like a horse. Weiss dodged that attack as well, although it was by an inch that she wasn't sent flying into a wall. She actually almost tripped on a bracelet someone lost, but she was able to somehow stay upright.

   Although her attack was effective, it wasn't in the way she imagined. The Grimm became enraged, chasing after her like a rapid dog, desperately trying to smack her with it's sword like she was a fly or something, it's shining armor becoming dirty with sand.

   While she was dodging and running away, trying to think up a plan to take it down, she suddenly realized while it was acting like this: an Arma Gigas was usually very coordinated and tactical, but this one fought like a child, not because it was defective, but because it was freshly made. An experienced Arma Gigas wouldn't be as clean as this one, and she probably couldn't dodge all of it's attack as easily.

   What did this mean?

   That she could win this fight, if she was patient.

   Lightning couldn't really stop it, but she could anger enough to make hit the ground so hard, the sword would get stuck. Without it in it's hands, she had a much bigger chance at winning this fight.

   So, she continued her little dance around the Grimm, occasionally poking it in the legs, even verbally mocking it as she did so.

   She was right, it was getting really angry - acting like a toddler in a tantrum, it was hitting the ground hard enough that the tip sometimes got stuck in the sand, but it never went deep enough that it would get permanently stuck.

   _Change in tactics_.

   She started the mechanism again, this time stopping at the Ice Dust.

   "I'll show you how to do it!" she called, and the Grimm struck again. Weiss purposefully didn't dodge far this time, letting it attack the sand right next to her. The tremor that ran up her leg almost made her drop Myrtenaster, but she was able to hold onto her weapon, and with a precise swing, she quickly activated the Ice Dust, sending a wave of ice through the air that hit the sword horizontally, successfully coating it in a thick layer of ice.

   The Arama Gigas tried to pull out it's weapon, and it let out a surprised grunt when it didn't budge, although the ice started to crack. Weiss couldn't help but laugh out loud when it did again while she was retreating, because another tug or two and it will be free-

   Weiss had a plan. A simple plan, really. What she wasn't expecting, was that it would be too efficient.

   The knight didn't try to pull out the sword. Instead, it came for Weiss bare handed, punching her on the side before she could even realize what was happening.

   Weiss was flying through the air - it would be a liberating feeling if the ground wasn't so close. She landed with a thud, and rolled a few more feet in the sand, her Aura brightly flashing, meaning it was on the verge of disappearing.

   She got cocky.

   And now she didn't have her weapon in her hand.

   Slightly dazed, she looked up, and saw the Arma Gigas coming  towards her with slow steps, as if it was taunting her back, showing how sure it was of it's victory.

   Weiss noticed her weapon: it was between her and the Grimm on halfway, half-buried in the sand. She knew damn well that she couldn't win without it, unless-

   Walking, the Arma Gigas was slow.

   She might just have enough time.

   Luckily, the little grey sack on her waistband was still there. While the Grimm was occupied with walking menacingly, Weiss sat up in the sand and opened the sack and poured it's contents into her hands. The little white bones were covered in gold, one of the rarest kind of Dust.

   Life Dust.

   She let her Aura enter them, filling every molecules and more - for someone on the outside, it would look like she was praying, and they wouldn't be too far off. After, _this_ was really the closest thing that humans had to, what's called, a resurrection.

   The Grimm stopped right in front of her, eying her for a few seconds before it raised both of it's arms above it's helmet, ready to make a mush out of her. Weiss heard several strange clicks in the distance, and it didn't took her long to realize that General Ironwood activated the guns to kill the Arma Gigas before it could kill her.

   _No need_.

   _I've got this_.

   Weiss was the fastest out of everyone. She suddenly sprinted forward between the Arma Gigas's legs, making it loose it's balance in surprise. It fell to it's knees, and Weiss took this to her advantage - throwing the now white-glowing bones in the air, and letting her Aura pour out of them.

   It took only a second. The small bones stopped in the air, and the white light bled over them, rapidly changing shape and solidifying within a minute, and soon enough, Weiss's creation fell into the sand right in front of her, facing her, standing on all fours, like a cat, even though it resembled a dog more than anything.

   In reality, it was a Beowolf.

   The wolf-like creature was white in it's entirety, with a light blue mask on it's head. It's dark, black eyes looked at Weiss with patience, awaiting her order.

   "Hold it down." she said, and they turned their backs on each other in unison - one running for the rapier, the other for the still kneeling knight. While Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out of the sand and start the mechanism, her Beowolf leapt at the Arma Gigas, sharp teeth puncturing the armor on the neck and pulling it to the ground. The summon fell behind the Grimm, standing in a place it couldn't reach while it was on it's back, making it panic. Instead of trying to stand up, it started writhing on the ground, trying to shake off the Beowolf, but anytime it did that, the wolf let go and jumped out of the way, only to come back when the knight stopped it's shameful tantrum.

   Meanwhile, Weiss got ready. The strongest Dust she had, the Hard Light Dust, was extremely dangerous - it could literally cut through diamond, but using it took a lot of practice and Aura. She was putting everything on one slash, because after it she is out, and all she will be left with is her summon and her weapon, but even with those she doubted that she could win.

   All she had to do, was to not miss.

   The Arma Gigas was realizing it's error - it started pushing itself up, while the Beowolf tugged and bit at it's neck. All she had was a second or two...

  ...and light is faster than a second.

   She pushed every Aura she had left into Myrtenaster - and swung her weapon.

   The cyan blue line of energy slashed through the air like it was made of butter. It was a beautiful thing to look at, but the knight didn't see it coming - it cut right through it's chest, cutting it in two, missing her Beowolf by an inch. The sound of metal breaking was a deafening one, and the waves that run through the forcefield as it was able to catch the rest of the attack was strangely artistic.

   The knight fell to the ground in pieces, the Grimm dead, leaving only it's bones behind that were rattling inside the metal armor that it used as it's shield - a well known behavior of the Gheist that the Arma Gigas really was.

_I did it_.

   Weiss felt her legs giving up under her, and she sat down in the sand to take a breath. She really did, although it took every trick she had. Could this really be called a victory? 

   She defeated her enemy. That was the objective. Whatever the Judges say, she won. And that was what mattered. 

   An unexpected lick from the left made her yelp in suprise. She looked up at the Beowolf she summoned, the previously Grimm being looking at her, waiting for it's new order.

   Carefully, Weiss put a hand on it's forehead, tracing her fingers along the detailed mask. From this angle, it didn't look terrifying.

   It looked beautiful.

   The Church says that the Grimm is evil in every form, and they only accept the usage of their bones when they are used to scare away wandering Grimm by simply putting them out as wards. Summoning, or rather connecting the Gifts of God with the Darkness Incarnate, is an unforgivable sin.

   Weiss didn't care. She was glad she was able to do this. Not many people can, and she was thankful for her grandmother who passed this ability down to her.

   There are so many things she got from Myrtle and Nicholas Schnee.

   And she will be forever glad for every single one of them.

   "Thank you. Now you can rest."

   The Beowolf closed it's eyes, then it slowly disintegrated, not falling inside itself like a Grimm, but moving forward like a soul that could finally pass.

   Weiss watched her friend leave without a word. When there was nothing left, she stood up and dusted her skirt, then walked towards the Judges who were waiting for her.

   When she stopped at the exact same place she stood only a ten or so minutes ago, Weiss felt like she changed. Like she stepped through a line she never knew existed before.

   She looked up at them, waiting for their judgement.

   All three of them stood up this time - although it looked like Mrs. Calavera stood on her chair -, nonetheless, the General nodded towards her.

   "You have won. Congratulations. You have passed your final Test. From now on, you are officially a Huntress-in-training."

   "I knew you could do it, girly!"

   "Congratulations."

   "You are required to give in your application for one of the Academies of Remnant by the first of July. Whichever you one you wish to apply to, is entirely upon you. And, if I could give you a piece of advice, Miss Schnee, you should choose the one you _want_ , not the one others say you _should_. Best of luck to you, in everything, Weiss.

 

***

 

   Weiss really felt like she no longer belonged here.

   Around her, the ball was going on with full force - people were dancing, drink, chatting, laughing, all celebrating the engagement between Winter, her sister, and her father's best friend and business partner's son, Henry Marigold, and Weiss becoming an official Huntress-in-training, although the last one was more of a struggle for her father to announce.

   She recognized girls who she used to go to school with - they only glanced at her before merging back into the dancing crowd, loudly giggling after they did so. After Weiss got her scar, she became her old self, and she was the target of bullying again lioe nothing ever happened. For a year, she let it happen, then she asked her father to let her be home schooled. 

   This meant she became even more isolated, but at least she could go about her life in relative peace. She only partially regretted her choice. 

   Now, when she looked at them, she felt nothing. They were no longer concerns of her life. Weiss had bigger things to worry about. 

   She noticed Winter talking with one of the company's supporters. The smile on her sister's face was possibly the most forced one Weiss has ever seen, yet no one other than her noticed it. Weiss wished she could have said something, but there really wasn't anything to say. Her sister stepping into their mother's footsteps, marrying not for love but for the beneficial of their family, was really what was expected of the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

   Weiss glanced at their mother next to the bar, chatting with people, in her hand the sixth or seventh glass of wine just this evening. It was honestly a wonder how she was able to convince so many people that everything was fine. She wondered if Winter will truly become like their mother - trapped in an unhappy marriage, putting on a mask every time she had to socialize with others.

   Weiss hoped not. Even though their relationship never mended after her nightmare phase, she still loved her sister, and she wished her the best.

   Looking at her father next, he was currently laughing around with her younger brother, Whitley, and his business partner Thomas Marigold and his son Henry,  loudly claiming how this marriage will strengthen both the Schnee Dust Company and the Marigold Cargo Transportation Company. He said to Weiss maybe a word or two before walking away, wanting to spend his time with more reliable investments, it seemed. He was obviously not happy about her success. 

   Weiss didn't mind. Even though he, himself didn't, Weiss knew that her father wasn't always right. All in all, she was finally able to open her eyes to the truth.

   She was truly glad.

   Already tired of all the chit-chat and whatnot, Weiss decided to go back to her room for today. The moment she moved, several pairs of eyes looked at her, only to immediately look away. The scars on her face was beyond distasteful for the good people of Atlas, but Weiss was far too proud of herself to really care. Let them whisper how awful they look, how disgracing they are!

   When she leaves for the Beacon Academy in two months, she will leave all of them behind.

   _Just two more months. Then I will be free_.

   The moment Weiss left the ballroom, she felt like she could breath again. Walking past the guests who are coming back inside from a smoke or a chat, not caring about a single glance, she-

   "Where are you going?"

   Stopped in her tracks, she looked over her shoulder. Her sister, Winter, was behind her, the false smile on her face gone, replaced by an angry scowl.

   "Running away already?"

   "I'm tired. You know, from being Tested?"

   "This ball is not only for me, Weiss. You should come back before father notices-"

   "Winter, we both know that father doesn't care if I'm there or not. It's you and Whitley he only really cared about. I am 'too much like my grandfather' for his liking. But you can go back, if you want - even though we both know that you don't want to."

   She turned on her heels to leave, but Winter caught her arm before she could have done so.

  "Why do you always act like this?" she hissed under her breath. "You have to stop acting like a sassy child, Weiss. You are almost an adult-"

   "Oh, so not acting like father's perfect little girl means that I'm a sassy child? Come on Winter, even you can realize how stupid that-"

   The slap was fast and unforgiving. It echoed in the now empty corridor. Weiss's cheek hurt, but the real pain she felt was in her soul - and she knew that it was the same for Winter as well.

  "We are going back-"

   "I'm sorry that you are so unhappy, Winter." with a firm tug, Weiss freed her arm with ease. Despite everything, she was stronger than her sister. "But it's not my fault that you let father do whatever he wants with your life. It's not my fault that you can't open your eyes and see how many possibilities you have-"

   "You have no idea what you are talking about!" Winter finally raised her voice, her pale face going red with pent-up anger. "I'm not selfish, unlike you! Everything you do is about yourself, Weiss, you never think about anyone else but yourself!"

   "HOW IS BECOMING A HUNTRESS AND HELPING OTHERS SELFISH?!" Weiss lost all her cool at once, and she felt like she slipped back into her old self again - screaming like a banshee when things don't go on her way.

   "YOU ARE NOT BECOMING A HUNTRESS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO HELP OTHERS! YOU JUST DO IT TO SPITE FATHER-"

   "I DO IT BECAUSE I PROMISED IT TO GRANDFATHER AFTER HE DIED!"

   "YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT GRANDFATHER WHILE HE WAS ALIVE! YOU CALLED HIM A COWARD AND LED HIM TO HIS DEATH!"

   Weiss wanted to scream that Winter was wrong. That she always cared. But that was a lie.

   Winter was right. She had no right talking about her grandfather.

   So, Weiss just turned around and ran away. The same way she did five years ago, after she got into an argument with her grandfather the thousandth time that year. She wanted to go to a party she was too young to attend. He didn't let her. So she called him a coward - the man, who spent most of his life exploring wondrous lands, and fought terrible monsters.

   She called him a coward and so many other things. But he still came after her. And, when she found Weiss in that alleyway, being held down and mutilated right in front of his eyes, he came to her rescue - and the price he payed was his life.

   Weiss only realized that she was sitting in her grandfather's old sofa, in the dark workshop illuminated by only the newly risen broken moon on the horizon, when she heard her heels hit the floor. She pulled up her knees and hugged them, trying to hold back her tears with all of her might.

   " _There, little Schnee - now you finally know what's like to be like us! How do you like it? I would say, it looks much more lovely on you then_ -"

   " _Weiss?! I don't care who the hell you are, UNHAND MY GRANDDAUGHTER RIGHT NOW_!"

   " _Holy fuck, that's the Schnee- GO GET HIM!_ "  
    
   _So stupid... I was so stupid_...

   Weiss pressed a hand against the scars. They never healed. They never will. Her grandfather was dead - killed by monsters while trying to save her.

   She could never tell him how sorry she was.

   There was nothing she could do, and there nobody who she could talk to. 

   Weiss alone. And maybe it was her punishment to forever be. 

    _The loneliest of all_... 

   An unexpected creak from the door made Weiss jump in surprise. She forgot to oil it-  
   
   "Mother?" she asked, her voice almost not strong enough to defeat the silence inside the room. Her mother, Willow Schnee stepped inside the workshop, white hair in a loose bun, colourless eyes strangely focused. There was a box in her hand behind her back that Weiss couldn't see clearly.

   "I think I haven't stepped inside this room since Whitley was born." she said in a quiet voice, not sounding drunk in the slightest, while she looked around the place. "You cleaned it up pretty nicely, Weiss. When my father was around, he never, and I mean almost _never_ cleaned up. There was always some kind of mess here, and mother never did anything about it. ' _That's your father's room._ ' she said. ' _If he wants it dirty, let it be dirty. I am for sure not going to clean after him. If the gets eaten by cockroachs, then that's his problem!_ ' I really miss their bickering... "

   Weiss didn't know what to say. She watched as her mother made her way towards the open window, leaning out a little to smell the tree's flowers.

  "Beautiful, isn't it? Not just the tree, but this room in general. It's so away from everything, and it feels like it still has a heart."

   Willow Schnee looked at her daughter, then walked next to her, gently cupping the scarred side of her face in her hand. Her colourless eyes showed... Regret.

  "How much time do you spend in this room, Weiss?"

   She had to think for a minute.

   "I come here every morning. And sometimes at night, too."

   Her mother shook her head.

   "Since when?"

   Weiss couldn't answer. The truth hurt her throat.

   "I understand. You are really like them, Weiss. Like my parents. When I look at you know, at the things you have accomplished... I feel like they would be proud of you."

   "No... I- I hurt him, mother. I hurt grandfather, and I didn't apologize. I am- I'm a terrible person-"

   "Weiss, look at me." her mother put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face. The smile on her face was so sorrowful, it made Weiss's heart bleed. "I know that I am not a good mother. I did many things wrong, and few things right. I didn't know the all the answers, and don't know them now, but I know for sure that you are many things, darling, but a terrible person is not one of them. And I know that your grandfather knew the same. Even when you hurt him, he knew why you did it, and forgave you before you even realized your mistake. He loved you Weiss. He loved you so much, he left this for you."

   She pulled out the medium-sized box from behind her back - it was a present, nicely wrapped in white wrapping paper that was littered with blue snowflakes. Shocked, Weiss let her mother put it in her hands. It was really heavy, and she had no idea what it could be.

   "H-he left this for me? When, why-"

   "Your grandfather was very sick by then, Weiss." her mother whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently. "He was sick for two years before he died, and he knew that he didn't have much time, so he made something for you. He made me promise that I will give it to you when you become a Huntress."

   "He remembered... before I did."

   "Yes, he did. You grandfather was an amazing man, Weiss. And he loved you, he loved all of us really much. Don't you ever forget that." her mother pulled back, pressing a hand on her mouth while tears rolled down on her cheeks. Shaking her head she stepped away from her daughter. "I'm really tired - I am going to bed. Don't stay up too late-"

   Putting down the present on the sofa, Weiss quickly stepped forward and pulled her mother into a gentle hug. Willow Schnee, although surprised, slowly returned the hug, gentle petting her white hair that was so much like her own.

  "Thank you, mom."

   "You are welcome, Weiss."

   They stayed like that for a few seconds, until her mother let go off her. She gave Weiss a kiss on her forehead, then they said their goodbyes, and Weiss was left alone again - or as alone as someone could be in a workshop that has that much heart inside of it.

   Sitting back on the sofa, Weiss put the present in her lap, and started opening it, making sure to not rip the beautiful wrapping paper. It held a sentimental value to her, that made it so much more precious than the entire mansion she spent her life in.

   Inside the paper, laid a wooden box that had a lock on it. Thankfully, the key was right on top of it, hidden in an envelope. There was a thin silver chain attached to it, and Weiss wasted no time putting it over her head. With shaking hands, she pushed the key in the lock, and opened the lid.

   Inside, there was a - mini television?

   Confused, Weiss fished it out from it's white bedding, and looked it over with curiosity. She accidentally pressed something while she did so and the television suddenly flew out of her hands and started hovering in the air.

   After a few seconds of it seemingly booting, the dark screen lighted up, almost blinding Weiss in the process. She cried out in pain.

   "Weiss! Are you alright? Are your eyes hurt? Do you need a doctor? Oh, I hope you didn't go blind!"

   Weiss felt utter confusion falling on her while she blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden light.

   _What's going on???_

   "Oh, it's the light! Wait a second, I will fix it!"

   Just a second later, the world didn't seem too bright, and she could see again. What she saw, made her jaw drop.

   A little, television shaped robot was hovering in the air in front of her. The screen was acting as it's face, showing two simple eyes and a line for mouth, that moved as it examined her. The screen was lighted up in an orange colour.

   "Yes, you eyes seem to be fine now! I was so worried I hurt you, I don't know what I would do if I really did!"

   "Err... Hi?"

   "Oh, yes, hi Weiss! My name is Klein! I'm so happy to finally meet you! "the little robot was smiling in pure joy, like meeting her was the best thing any person could experience. The colour changed with it's mood, becoming yellow like the sun. "Are you happy to meet me? I am sorry if I'm not what you were expecting. Nicholas said that I'm the best he was able to manage."

   At the mention of her grandfather, Weiss couldn't help but smile.

   "No, I think you are perfect, Klein. And I'm really happy to meet you."

   "You are happy too? YAY!" it suddenly started spinning around itself in circles, making Weiss  laugh by it's enthusiasm. "If Weiss's happy, then that's good! And if that's good, then- Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" the screen suddenly glitched, flashing in a various shades of green, until Klein literally shook itself, returning it's screen to the yellow. "I'm sorry, ah, there seem to be some kind of glitch in my system... I will try to look into it later. I am so sorry, Weiss."  
    
   The little robot turned a bright pink, looking quite bashful for not being as perfect as Weiss said it was. Smiling, Weiss gently grabbed the little robot to attract it's attention.

  "Klein, you are a gift from my grandfather. There is no way that I would be ever mad at you... but..." she let go off the robot who looked at her with curiosity. "What _exactly_ are you supposed to do?"

   "Oh, I'm an aiding robot! I help you identify enemies, places, persons - I'm connected to the Towers you see, and have a bunch of informations on my hardware! I can help you with almost anything - well, except actual fighting -, and I'm here so you don't ever have to be lonely! I can be your friend - I mean, if you want to be friends, you don't have to if you don't want, I mean, I would like to, but I don't want to make you feel to be pressured into a friendship you don't want to take part it-"

  "Klein... Klein... Klein, I would love to be your friend." the final word made the robot babbling, and it started to spin around itself again while it cheered loudly, making Weiss giggle like the little girl who was sitting in that sofa all these years ago while she listened to her grandfather's stories.

   When Klein was done, he - Weiss decided to call him a he - let her pick him up again and sat him on her lap while his screen started to turn even more darker.

   "I'm sorry, Weiss, but I don't think I could go on for long. I have a battery that could keep me going for three full days, but I haven't been charged in over five years, can you imagine that? Anyway, please charge me as soon as you can - but before you would do that, I have a message that I would like to play for you. Do you want to see it?"

  "Sure."

   "Then I will play it for you. Goodbye until then, Weiss, and... You will charge me up, right? You won't let me be in the darkness for long, right?" the screen started flashing between grey and pink, showing the little robot's distress.

   "Klein, I promise, I will charge you up as soon as I can. I wouldn't leave my new friend in the dark for long."

   The screen became a happy yellow.

   "I am going to play the message for you. Goodnight, Weiss. I hope to see you tomorrow."

   "Goodnight, Klein. You will see me, don't worry. We are friends now."

   The robot let out a happy sigh, then his screen turned dark. For a few moments, nothing happened, until Weiss heard some rustling coming from his speakers.

   "Is this on?"

   Knocking was heard.

   "No, it's not. Wait a minute..." something rustled again, and suddenly a picture was coming through. Weiss recognized the worskhop - the then working clock, the red sofa in the corner, the open window next to it, without the tree outside - and the old, slightly chubby man with his white beard and blue eyes, looking at her suspiciously. "I think it's working... I am sure - the button's flashing red. Oh well, if it's not working, then that's how it's gonna be." he put down the screwdriver he had in his hand, then slowly walked to his chair and plopped down comfortably. He fidgeted with his hands for a second, then smiled at her, and Weiss felt like he really was there, looking at her.

  "Hello, Weiss. You really did it, didn't you? Don't look at me like that, I knew you could do it. I never doubted it for a second.

   We both know why you see this message. I am no longer with you. I imagine everyone took the news badly. I mean, I am Nicholas Schnee! Who wouldn't miss me?

   Now that I mention it, I think your grandma wouldn't. She would probably say something like: 'Me? Missing you? I will be too busy celebrating that I finally got rid off you!' Ohohoho, I hope that woman lives forever.

   Anyway, back to you, Weiss. As I said, I never doubted that you could make it. You always had that fire in you, the same fire your grandma got inside of her. Even when you were really young, I knew that you were destined to do great things, to make a change.

   I know your father was probably against your decision. Don't mind the old Jacques, he is just a grumpy old man. You are now the maker of your own future kiddo, and I know that you will make it as shiny and good as you can. You always liked shiny things... 

   Life won't be easy. It never is, but you did get a head start on it. Others were not so lucky, and realizing this isn't easy. It takes time, getting to know them, getting to know their stories. And everyone does have a story, and not all of them is fair, just like life isn't always. As you get older, you will get used to it, and decide for yourself which one is precious to you, which one do you think worth protecting.

   Every life is precious, but not every life can be saved. You will have to choose Weiss, and maybe not only once, but a thousand times. Such is the life of a Huntress. It won't be easy. But in the end, it will worth it.

   Finally, I- I want to thank you Weiss. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for letting me having this big of a part in your life. I am glad, I've got to know. That I was able to love you.

   Not every person got somebody to love. I am lucky - I have a wife, a daughter, three beautiful grandchildren, and Jacques. Yes, me and your father don't always see eye-to-eye, and he can be bit of a crook sometimes, but he is still part of my family, that I love.

   Family is important, Weiss. Always remember this. You don't have to agree with everything they say, everything I say, but be thankful that you have a family. We argue sometimes, maybe even hate each other, but we are a family. And a family has to stand strong to withstand the raging wind.

   Was there anything else? I don't know. Maybe. I think I said enough. Oh, I hope you like Klein! I worked hard on him. Don't forget to charge him as often as you could, the battery I put in him is strong but won't last forever. I maid him to help you on your journey, so even if I can't be there with you, I still know that you are not alone. 

   I... I hope you like him. 

   I love you, Weiss. My little snowflake. My little Huntress. 

   Oh, great, I am tearing up now, how wonderful! 

   Weiss, for you, I only hope the best. I want you to succeed in everything, even if I know that's impossible. But - do you know what is?

   Finding happiness. I firmly believe that if you search hard enough, one day, you will surely find it. Don't let it run away, Weiss. Grab it and keep it close to your heart. Because that's the place that it belongs to.

   Oh, my time... I think it's up. Alright, Weiss. Then... One last time... I love you. I'm proud of you. And no matter what...

   You will always be my little snowflake."

   The video shut down, leaving only the silence and the moonlight in the room, that illuminated the tears on the scarred face of the girl in white who was sitting in the red soda, weeping to herself in the workshop she spent days and nights in.

   Weiss touched the warm up screen wishing to see him, to hear his voice again, but deep down she knew she didn't have to. She was free of the shackles she put herself in, the fear that her grandfather secretly hated her because of the childish things she said.

   He didn't hate her. He never hated her, only loved her.

   And he was proud of her.

   So Weiss Schnee didn't try to wake up Klein to make him replay the video, and she let her reflection being the only one on his turned off screen. A shape of white - a shape of light -, finally feeling at peace, sitting in the middle of a sea of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, wanna her some story-relevant music again? Don't worry, I've got you~
> 
> Here ya go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZEYCHYx9MI
> 
> I hope I didn't do too bad - I feel like I could have done this so much better, but I feel like my brain melted.
> 
> So, yeah - I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!


End file.
